Domestiel
by flutterby cupcake
Summary: AU drabble set, NSFW. Rated M. Dean and Castiel go through everyday motions, like making the bed, cooking breakfast, doing laundry, but often succumb to their desires for each other, rather than finishing their chores. Fic request by Stacey and Gem.


Castiel was always first to wake up. Dean enjoyed a lay in. But Castiel was never deterred by his lover's need for sleep. He got a vindictive pleasure from waking Dean up every morning, snapping the bedsheets to make the thickset man roll out of bed. Dean would always wake up as he hit the floor, groaning and rubbing his head, muttering profanities. Castiel would always round the bed, and before Dean could complain, he would press himself close, tangling himself in his lover, and kissing him with an intensity that would wake Dean up fully.

They would lose themselves in the kisses, the caresses, the feel of skin on skin, the way their hormones would race and take over, until they were pushing against each other, as though by some miracle they could become one person.

Dean would always take charge, rolling Castiel over, thrusting against him until he opened his legs, and let Dean move him into position. They would make love, slowly at first, their pace picking up and making every sensation more intense, until finally one of them broke, crying out in ecstasy as his orgasm reached its peak.

And then they would lay, still wrapped around each other, Dean still inside Castiel, kissing each other lazily, their eyes locked on each others as they shared a private smile.

It always ended the same way, with Castiel stretching, pulling himself off of Dean and standing up, stretching again. Dean would always watch as his boyfriend pulled his body taut, enjoying the show. And then Castiel would nudge Dean with his foot, and demand they make the bed.

Together, they would stretch the sheets, making sure they were tucked under the mattress to military precision, and then they would lay the covers across, smoothing them down, working in synch and smiling at each other the entire time. No words were exchanged, because none were needed. They knew each other too well. Castiel would toss Dean the day cushions, and together they would place them with care in the same order, making each side a mirror image.

Once the bed was made, Dean would insist on testing it out, jumping on the made bed and ruching up the covers. Castiel would shake his head in exasperation, holding a hand out to help his lover off the bed, despite knowing that Dean would react the same way each time. He would grasp Castiel's hand, pulling him down on the bed, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around the thinner man, clasping him to his chest.

They would bury each other in kisses, the cushions that were so carefully stacked slipping and falling onto them, neither of them paying any attention to the cotton wrapped foam, their attention only on each other, on the feel of skin on skin, the taste of each other's lips, the way they perspired together as their breathing became more ragged, as they moved like one towards an end goal that was inevitable from the moment they had separated on the floor.

This time, Castiel turned Dean over, slipping his fingers inside Dean, as Dean grabbed at the closest cushion he could find, clutching it in his arms, burying his face into it, bracing himself for when Castiel removed his fingers, and entered him properly. They lost themselves in their connection, spurring each other on with deep groans and thrusting hips and breathy moans of each others names. And then they were climaxing, one after the other, in such rapid succession that it was almost in unison, and then they lay in each other's arms, in the newly-mussed bed.

Castiel would always be the first to break the silence, noting how they would have to wash the covers. Dean would subside into laughter, and disregard the point to mention breakfast, often punctuated with the sound of his stomach rumbling. Neither of them rushed to move, still enjoying the feel of their bodies pressing together, knowing that they had the time to linger.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on starting another fic, I have so many already that need finishing! But two friends were making some very pervy remarks over that picture of Misha hanging underwear on a washing line and decided there needed to be an AU NSFW slashfic of Dean and Cas being domestic, and they decided I was going to write it. So Gem, Stacey, I hope you enjoy! In a nod to LeeMarieJack's amazing fan fiction, this fic will follow a similar linear fashion to her supermarket drabble set, so the entirety of this fic is limited to a day. It's probably going to be 50-shades-of-Grey-esque in the way the day is stretched out for way too much sexy times but hey, this is me trying to perve up everything domestic. Blame Stacey and Gem. I do!**


End file.
